Ann's Gift
by magmopollo
Summary: After stealing Futaba Sakura's heart, the Phantom Thieves hold a gift exchange. Ann decides that she could get the student council president to loosen up with an 'unorthodox' present.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift From Ann**

Makoto Nijima was not an expert gift receiver.

Aside from the essentials, such as her clothes and food, Makoto could not recall the last time she ever received a gift from someone.

Not since her father passed away, that is.

Her older sister, Sae, made very good money of course, but most of it had to be allocated toward the exorbitant rent of the abode the two sisters shared. Therefore, Makoto didn't blame her sister for not showering her in presents. With how hard she worked, Makoto was grateful and content with the roof over her head. Even so, due to how distant the sisters were becoming, Sae didn't even provide Makoto with much of a chance to express that gratitude.

This distance hurt Makoto's heart deeply.

It had not always been this way between the two of them, but adolescent life was proving complicated.

However, after the Phantom Thieves successfully stole the heart of the reclusive Futaba Sakura, Makoto would have a chance to practice proper gift receiving. The vigilante group (i.e. only Ryuji) decided to hold a "gift exchange" in order to celebrate their victory (plus, it gave them something to do while they waited for Futaba to awaken and assist in taking down the enigmatic Medjed).

The exchange was held in the attic of Leblanc, where their leader lived.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I could not afford any gifts for you all, so instead, I decided to paint an art piece that captures the bond between all of us," said Yusuke, presenting his compatriots with a magnificent yet, indecipherable piece of art.

"Well it certainly is…eye-catching,"

"That's right Ann, and…and…interpretable?"

"Yusuke, just what the hell am I looking at?"

Yusuke, however, was still standing next to his "masterpiece", eyes closed and with a blissful smile on his face.

"Ah, I'm glad you all are entranced by its subtle beauty, here, allow me to hang it downstairs, the depiction of our friendship should be bewitching all patrons of Leblanc!" said Yusuke, now heading downstairs.

"Wait! We have to ask Boss first! Yusuke!" Akira said as he ran after him.

Ryuji, Ann and Makoto were laughing at the affair. Ryuji then stood up from the couch.

"Well, I got everyone tickets to the amusement park. I oughta help leader talk the pretty boy down, so I'll see you ladies later,"

Ryuji set the tickets down on the table and followed the other two downstairs, leaving Makoto and Ann.

"Sorry about that, I bet those knuckleheads aren't similar to your usual company, Miss Prez,"

Makoto giggled at Ann's remark.

"Well, I cannot deny that, but, I have to admit that I really am starting to feel like I belong here," said Makoto.

"Ohhhh, you mean as a Phantom Thief, right?"

"Yes, but not only that, I meant also as a friend, seeing what happened to Futaba has changed my perspective on things,"

"What do you mean?" Ann looked concerned.

"It's just…" Makoto took a deep breath, "I'm grateful to have so many friends surrounding me…even if I spend most of my time laughing at them,"

Makoto felt her face grow hot. Expressing these feelings so openly to a group she used to be the enemy of was embarrassing, but it was also oddly pleasant.

"Oh trust me, Makoto, that's the best part of knowing those goofballs!"

"Right?"

The two began to laugh once again

Makoto thought of where she was mentally a few months ago. She was depressed, alone, useless, and under Principal Kobayakawa's thumb. Makoto felt like a robot back then, simply following orders. Now, she felt as though those memories were miles away.

She wasn't useless, and she wasn't alone

After they settled down, Ann looked at Makoto with an intense stare.

"But seriously, I'm so glad you feel that way, Makoto. And when Futaba wakes up, maybe we can show her this feeling too!"

"Yeah, I just hope she'll be up to it," Makoto said, sounding unsure.

"Oh don't worry, she will be, just look at how much she's grown alrea-Oh! I almost forgot, I noticed how you pretty much carried this recent mission with Futaba so I got you a little extra gift,"

Makoto chuckled.

"I wouldn't say I carried this mission, we all pitched in, but what do you mean an extra gift?"

"Aw you're too modest Miss Prez! And I mean that I got everyone some Finnish candy, but since the boys are busy, this is the perfect opportunity to give you your extra gift!" Ann said, bouncing with excitement.

Makoto was dumbstruck, not only had she received gifts from all her friends, but Ann actually went out of her way to get her a unique present. She didn't really know how to react. Makoto was not well versed in expressing gratitude, but she would give it her best shot.

Ann handed Makoto a shiny blue bag stuffed with tissue paper. However, when Makoto began to reach into the bag, Ann grabbed her hand.

"You should probably wait until you're home to open it, wouldn't want to risk the others seeing it," said Ann with a wink.

"Oh? Well…okay…if you say so…but, whatever it is, thank you so much, Ann,"

The two high school girls giggled and exchanged a brief hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that Night

Makoto closed the door behind her as she entered her residence. She made a point to not track in any dirt in from outside. It seemed that Sae would fly off the handle at anything these days, and Makoto didn't want to give her any reason to. Their living situation was by no means subpar. The living room was filled with expensive furniture and a large high definition television set. The entire home was expertly decorated with expensive wood flooring and a high-end kitchen. One would think that such a nice home would make Makoto happy, however this was not the case.

Well, at least not anymore.

Ever since Sae and Makoto began to grow distant from one another, Makoto found that this expensive home was more like a hollow wasteland. She much preferred the comparably "shabby" Leblanc attic. This was because, Makoto had begun to learn, that no amount of expensive furniture or decorations could equate to the feeling of having a family.

Makoto instinctively made her way toward the kitchen, ready to prepare a meal for Sae and herself.

"Oh, that's right," Makoto stopped dead in her tracks. "Sis said she'll be eating out from now on…"

Losing her appetite, Makoto changed the destination from the kitchen to her bedroom. She set her present from Ann down on her bed and laid down next to it, staring at the ceiling. She thought back to the times when Sae and her were closer.

The two would talk to each other for the entire day while their father was off at work. They wouldn't talk about anything especially interesting, but just little, everyday things like the Phantom Thieves did. Nowadays, the most she got out of Sae was a dismissive 'Good morning' or a scolding whenever Makoto would ask her a 'childish question'.

The accumulated feelings of frustration toward her sister felt like a ton of bricks crushing her chest.

Joining the Phantom Thieves had helped fill this hole in her heart, but Makoto still needed her sister.

"How did things get like this, sis?" she said to herself, her red eyes beginning to well with tears.

*Bzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzzzt*

Makoto took a deep breath, collecting herself, and glanced at her phone.

ANN: Hey, sorry to bother you, but did you open the gift yet? I just really wanna know what you think :)

That's right! Makoto had completely forgotten to open Ann's gift! She swiftly sat up and placed the bag on her lap. After removing the excessively decorated tissue paper, she was met with its shocking contents.

Makoto removed the items from the bag. It contained a completely matching set of a silky black bra, panties, stockings, and a garter belt.

Makoto was in shock, dumbfoundedly staring at the apparel now neatly laid across her bed.

MAKOTO: Wait, is this some sort of joke?

ANN: Nuh uh! I know its probably outside of what you usually wear, but I thought it'd be fun if we explored your sexy side, Miss Prez ;)

MAKOTO: Sexy side?

ANN: Don't play dumb :P Your Phantom Thief outfit leaves little to the imagination, so we both know you've got a bod! Also, the companies I model for always send me clothes like these, so I have TONS of spares.

MAKOTO: Well that's good. I was concerned with how expensive these must be…

ANN: No problem! Sorry if this is awkward…have you not worn stuff like this before? Maybe this was a dumb idea…

Makoto felt herself blush. Ann caught her in the one few areas where she was a complete novice. She had never even seen clothing items such as these in person before.

Sae had always made it a point to teach her to dress with fashion and dignity, so Makoto had a fair share of "complex" clothing. But underwear?

That was a different story.

Makoto oversaw the purchasing of her undergarments, and being a pragmatist, she had opted to purchase only plain white panties and bras.

However, she couldn't let Ann know that. Not only would the humiliation of admitting such a thing be unbearable, but she couldn't let Ann think she was disappointed at the gift.

MAKOTO: No, its not awkward at all. Of course I've worn stuff like this before. Your gift was perfect!

ANN: That's a relief ^_^ have fun with it ;) Oh and tell me how it fits, its obviously based on my measurements, but I can always exchange it if we don't match.

MAKOTO: Right! It should work, but I will let you know just in case. Oh, and thanks again.

ANN: My pleasure! We FEMtom thieves have to look out for each other ;)

That got a chuckle out of Makoto.

She set her phone down and glanced at the intimidating set of smallclothes. She didn't even know how to put a garter belt on…and the six straps looked…dangerous. She couldn't ask Ann for help since she had just lied to her…and asking Sae was out of the question.

Did Sae even wear stuff like this? The thought caused Makoto's heart to flutter. Imagining her elder sister wearing such…sexy clothes was…

Makoto quickly shook her head

"Wait, what am I thinking? Even if Sae wears s-sexy clothes its none of my business!" she said to herself.

Makoto was no braggart, but she knew she was smart. She could figure this out on her own and prove that she could be "Sexy" and not just the prim and proper robot that most of the students at her school thought she was. It was time to live up to the rebellious spirit that made her a Phantom Thief.

"Okay, time so start with the easy part," Makoto said softly.

She quickly began to disrobe, gently placing all of her used clothes into the hamper hidden within her closet.

Now stark naked, Makoto walked toward the full body mirror hanging on her closed bedroom door.

Makoto had never particularly liked looking at her naked body. Being a perfectionist, she found it too depressing to stare at and point out every flaw in her figure. She wouldn't say that she had serious body image issues, but she certainly wasn't confident in her body.

However, she would have to make an exception in order to make sure that Ann's present was being worn correctly.

Makoto's eyes gazed at her own long, smooth legs. In the middle of her legs resided her light pink womanhood which she always tried to keep cleanly shaven, along with her legs. She then turned her gaze to her stomach. It was certainly not as well defined as it had been when she had regularly practiced martial arts, but the recent Phantom Thief adventures had really helped her get back into shape, for which she was grateful.

Makoto then gently cupped her barely B-cup breasts. She winced slightly as she did this as Makoto had always found her breasts to be overly sensitive and small. It didn't help that her only points of reference were Ann and Sae, who both had her soundly beat in the bust size department. This dissatisfaction had contributed to Makoto feeling inadequately feminine.

Makoto sighed.

"Okay, now for the hard part,"

Makoto began with the silk panties. They felt uncannily thin, as if they could be torn with ease. Therefore, she was very gentle as she slid them up her legs. She shuddered slightly as the silk felt cold against her womanhood.

"Nngh…I guess silk _does_ have a lot less heat retention than cotton…"

The panties were slightly tight against Makoto's rear, the only area she had Ann beat in. Luckily, the elasticity of the panties allowed for the slight size discrepancy, so Ann would not have to get Makoto a new pair.

Next up is the bra, which Makoto was relieved to see had a design that she was familiar with.

Makoto glanced at the mirror. There was another size discrepancy. The cup size of the bra was too big for Makoto, leaving a small part of the bra empty.

To anyone else, this would be hardly noticeable, but to Makoto, this was quite the embarrassment. It was as if her inadequacies were being made manifest, and she could no longer ignore them. Should she tell Ann? _Could_ she tell Ann? Telling her that she needed a smaller bra sounded like a nightmare, so Makoto decided that she would solve this dilemma later as she grabbed the stockings.

Makoto gently slid them onto her legs, the stockings tightly hugging her creamy pale thighs. This caused her thighs to ever so slightly spill out their constraints where the stockings ended; midway up her thighs.

"Here we go…" said Makoto as she lifted the garter belt from her bed.

Makoto held the strange garment in front of her face, as if it were an alien technology.

"How do I know which way is backwards?"

After fiddling with the belt for a few minutes, Makoto finally became halfway oriented with it. She recalled seeing female characters from action movies occasionally wearing garter belts and used that a foundation.

"Okay…so just slide it up to your stomach…and then attach three straps to each stocking…"

Makoto began to do just that, awkwardly attaching the front straps, followed by the side straps. This only left the rear straps, that would connect the back of the stocking to the back of the garter belt, running across her hindquarters.

This would prove difficult for the Student Council President.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to attach it if I can't even see it?" Makoto said, now frustrated.

How could she ace any test thrown her way, but be defeated by a strap? Makoto could not accept this. She decided to try both hands, one going around the outside of her right leg, and the other wrapping around the inside of that same leg. Makoto had to bend over in order to allow her arms enough reach.

"Ergh, I still can't reach…maybe if I..."

Facing away from her door, Makoto kneeled on the floor, the hard surface slightly hurting her knees.

Now she had barely enough reach. Still, Makoto was having trouble with the strap. She felt as though she just had success within reach when she felt a strange draft make contact with her butt. Confused, she looked between her legs with her head held upside down.

That's when she saw it.

That's when she saw her.

That's when she saw Sae.

Which is also when Sae saw Makoto.

Makoto's blood ran cold.

Sae was greeted with the sight she had least expected;

Her baby sister, wearing lingerie, on her elbows and knees, with her ass in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

The sisters locked eyes for what felt like minutes.

Makoto was the first to break the silence.

"S-sis it's n-not wh-"

Sae cut her off

"N-no I'm sorry I-" Sae said, now closing the door.

Makoto saw the door closing in what felt like slow motion.

What was going to happen now?

How would she ever explain this?

Would this just drive the two further apart?

Makoto would not let that happen. She would have to explain it now.

"Wait, Sis!"

Sae stopped, now just standing in the doorway. Her mouth was still hanging wide open. It was rare to see Sae so taken aback. To Makoto, Sae had always seemed unshakeable, but she had clearly disproved this hypothesis.

Both sisters' faces were now beet red. Makoto's blood was no longer ice cold, it now felt unbearably hot. Her heart was violently thumping within her chest. The blood rushing across her body had turned her entire complexion from pale white to light red.

"Please, just let me explain," Makoto said, "You could at least give me a chance, right?"

Sae was still frozen, but eventually she nodded her head.

"Of course I can, I'm sorry I was just…shocked"

Even now, Makoto couldn't help but notice how beautiful her sister was. Even after a twelve-hour work day, Sae managed to appear gorgeous. She was still wearing her formal work attire, but Sae could make anything look sexy. The way her curves filled her suit made Makoto feel jealous. She thought that her big sis looked sexier than her, even if she was in a suit and Makoto was in lingerie.

The sisters now both sat on the edge of Makoto's bed. Their legs hanging off the edge, turning their heads to look at each other. Sae's dark red eyes meeting Makoto's brighter ones.

Makoto didn't even know how to begin explaining everything to her sister. She couldn't rat out Ann since she was a Phantom Thief, so she would have to think outside the box, something she was admittedly new to.

Now it was Sae's turn to break the silence.

"Is there a boy?"

"W-what?"

"Were you dressing this way for a boy?"

Makoto could tell from her sister's piercing eyes that her shock had indeed worn off, and now she was in "interrogation mode".

The way her sister looked at her caused Makoto's pulse to noticeably quicken. It was as if Sae was a predator and Makoto was helpless prey.

"No, there's no boy, sis," Makoto said, now looking down.

She was unable to maintain eye contact with her sister whenever she went "interrogation mode"

"Well that's a relief," Sae said. "At least I don't have to commit murder,"

Makoto gave her sister an incredulous look

"That was a joke, baby sis,"

"O-oh…sorry,"

"I would probably just settle for kicking his ass,"

The tension completely broke at that instant when the sisters began to burst into laughter

"W-what's funny is that" said Makoto, barely able to speak in between giggles. "I c-could see you actually doing that!"

Still giggling, Sae placed a hand on Makoto's bare shoulder. Makoto oddly felt like she was going to melt. However, she fought against this instinct.

"You bet I would, no one turns my sis into a…harlot," Sae said, taking a moment to think of an appropriate word.

"Harlot? How old are you?" Makoto began to grin.

Sae rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not that much older than you, you know!" she said, pretending to be offended.

This caused another wave of laughter to erupt from the sisters. Makoto realized that she hasn't had a moment like this in years. A moment where she and Sae could just laugh and tease each other. Makoto wondered what caused her sister to suddenly behave like how she remembered…

She had missed this so much.

"Okay, so what's the real reason, then?" asked Sae.

"W-well I was shopping for clothes and I thought that these looked s-sexy, so I bought them…just for myself to see!"

Sae smiled and began to scan her younger sister.

The thought of Sae looking at her body so intently caused her to become simultaneously self-conscious and…excited.

"You have good taste sis, these are from a high-end brand, it must have cost you a pretty penny,"

Damn, she is too good at her job.

"Uh…yeah! I spent all I had saved up for them," Makoto said, attempting to dodge suspicion.

"Hmm…I must say though, your garter belt needs some adjusting, why didn't you ask for help?"

"_**NO!**__" _Makoto thought to herself.

"W-well…I"

"_**Do NOT tell her!"**_

Sae's eyes now looked concerned. Her head was cocked slightly, waiting for Makoto's answer.

"It's just that…y-you know…"

"_**Don't you dare tell her! She'll just call you a kid who has too much time on her hands!"**_

But Makoto wanted to tell her sister. She wanted to tell her everything. This inner conflict began to manifest physically.

Makoto began to hyperventilate.

Her heart was now close to leaping out her chest.

Her throat was clamped shut.

"Makoto! Are you okay?" Sae said, now placing _both _hands on Makoto's shaking shoulders.

This level of intimacy that she had been _craving_, the uncharacteristically motherly look in Sae's beautiful eyes, the years of repressed feelings, the deep _ache_ Makoto felt within her. These all proved too much for Makoto to handle. The culmination of all her feelings was about to come bursting out of her heart.

"I…I..," she said shakily.

Makoto's already flush face began to contort as she attempted to finish her sentence.

She knew what this meant.

Makoto Nijima was about to cry.

But it was too late to stop it.

"I-I thought that…y-you didn't…l-love me anymore,"

It was immediately after that last choked word that Makoto began to sob. It was not just a soft sniffle either…

Makoto was full on _crying._

Her eyes were screwed shut, her fists were bawled against her bed, her chest was heaving erratically, her voice was wailing and cracking, and endless hot tears were streaming down her face.

Part of her wanted to die, this was the penultimate embarrassment. However, a larger part of her just wanted to cry, and cry, and cry to her big sis.

Although Makoto was worried that Sae would scold her again, but that was the last thing on Sae's mind. Seeing her sister in this state cemented her resolve. Her instincts kicked in and she knew exactly what to do.

Sae lifted her hands from her younger sister's shoulders and stretched them out to her, inviting her in.

"Oh no…baby, come here"

Makoto opened her eyes (which were now entirely red) in disbelief.

Just how did her sister always know the perfect thing to do and say? Just how did her voice sound so velvety and comforting? Just why did Makoto's heart skip a beat when she was called _baby_?

These questions would have to wait.

Makoto almost immediately threw herself into her sister's arms. She was on Sae's lap, her strong legs wrapping around her sister's waist. Her arm's were hugging Sae as tightly as she could. Her face was buried in Sae's chest, still weeping and wailing.

Sae was startled at how quickly her baby sis had latched onto her. Just as quickly though, she wrapped one arm around Makoto, while the other was tending to her head.

Sae was running her hand through Makoto's hair, trying her best to console her.

This caused Makoto to utterly _melt_ into her sister's embrace. This was it. This is what had been missing between them. This intimacy.

Makoto needed more

"Shhhh….shhhh…it's okay sis, it's okay," Sae whispered into Makoto's ear, "You're safe now, you're safe with me"

Makoto's crying softened for a moment, but Sae could still feel her sister's shaky breaths against her chest. Makoto swallowed hard and looked up at the sister whom she held so dear.

"R-really?" she said, eyes still watering.

The sight pained Sae's heart.

"Yes, and I love you Makoto, I love you so so much,"

Now Sae began to tear up.

"I've never stopped loving you and I never _ever_ will, you are the most impor-"

Sae could not finish her sentence.

This was because her baby sister's mouth was now on hers.

Makoto had kissed her.

Makoto _is _kissing her.

And it felt _amazing_.

Sae had never been much of a kisser, and Makoto had never kissed anyone according to her knowledge. Despite this, Sae was overwhelmed by the feeling of her little sister's lips.

The kiss was rough, and passionate. It was as if the two sisters were trying to make up for all the days and nights they've spent apart.

But more than anything, the kisses were filled with love. Like every kiss was Makoto trying to prove to Sae just how much she loved her.

If that were the case, then Sae had no doubt how her baby sis felt.

Eventually, the kisses grew gentler, and there were a few seconds of time between them. Similar to the soft rains that followed a hurricane.

Makoto finally planted one last solid kiss on Sae's lips, this time cupping her face as she did so.

Shifting her head backward, Makoto finally opened her eyes once again; they were half-lidded with pure bliss and her pupils were slightly dilated with lust.

This would only last for a short time though.

Sae saw her sister's face contort with shame at what they had just done.

She looked absolutely _mortified_.

"Oh my god sis, I am so sorry!" she said, "it's just that you said you loved me, and I l-love you too and then I got too excited and I-"

Sae cut her off with a kiss.

Makoto gasped into the kiss.

"Makoto, I love you with all my heart," Sae could feel Makoto's pulse quicken at the word: _love_.

"And I never want to make things uncomfortable for you, but I _do_ have these feelings, and after that kiss, I think you may have them too," said Sae, now smirking.

Still on Sae's lap, Makoto giggled.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't know how this will work, but I love you, Makoto, I love you so much that it scares me. I had no idea what to do about it. I was afraid you would push me away, but now I see that the distance between us did not protect you like I had imagined, it only hurt you,"

Sae squeezed Makoto's trembling hands.

"To make up for it…will you let me love you tonight?"

Makoto was silent for a while, still processing her sister's words and recent events. It seemed that things were going south between them just days ago, but now, it felt like a dream come true.

She would _really_ have to thank Ann later.

Makoto nodded sheepishly.

"P-please…"

That was all Sae needed to hear.

Sae swiftly scooped Makoto up and into her toned arms. Carrying her baby sister like a princess.

Makoto let out a squeak. She had forgotten just how strong her sister was. She was carrying her with little effort. She felt so safe in these arms, like she would never be in danger again. It was enough to make Makoto's already aroused womanhood ache.

Sae carried her sister to her own room, her high heels clicking against the wooden flooring.

Makoto glanced at the kitchen. She wondered if Sae would start eating dinner with her again. She wouldn't have much time to ponder this as she was gently placed down on Sae's larger bed. The prosecutor had always tried to keep her entire room immaculate, her blankets, sheets, closet, all of it appeared to be obsessively organized and neat. The sight of Makoto clad in lingerie, on _her_ bed, chest heaving, face flushed, eyes yearning. These few things overrode any care Sae had for cleanliness.

Sae threw her own expensive clothes off her body with a ferocity. Her high heels bounced on the floor as she kicked them off, she tore her belt off like cracking a whip, her jacket and slacks were now strewn on the back of her desk chair.

Makoto was in a daze watching her sister undress until she decided that she should do the same. As soon has she grabbed her garter belt, Sae looked at her.

"No, I want you to keep it on…if that's okay with you.."

Makoto looked up at her sister, who was now entirely nude. Sae's body was almost supernatural. Her shapely legs led perfectly into her womanly hips. Her breasts seemed to defy the laws of nature, being as sizeable as they were, Makoto thought it unfair how they were still perky. After admiring Sae's body, Makoto remembered her sister's request.

"Ah, of course...but why?"

Sae crawled onto the bed slowly, like a predator waiting to pounce and slowly made her way to Makoto, making sure she swayed her hips dramatically as she did so. Almost instinctively, Makoto spread her legs at her sister, practically giving herself to her. Sae smiled at this and laid atop her little sister, kissing her lips gently.

"Because this is the only thing I could think about when I saw you wearing it…" Sae whispered in Makoto's ear.

The feeling of Sae's breath tickiling her ear caused Makoto to shiver. The two giggled at her reaction and continued to kiss. This time, Sae was taking charge of the kiss. Her lips crashed into Makoto's, her tongue immediately invading her younger sister's mouth. Makoto moaned into the kiss, immediately submitting to Sae's advances. Her tongue was practically being massaged by Sae's. Makoto's heart leapt each time the kiss would cease to allow the two to catch their breath. Sae would gaze upon her sister for a few seconds before lust would overtake her and she would resume making out with her sister.

"You're so beautiful," Sae would say.

This cycle would continue for tens of minutes until Makoto felt Sae's hands slowly begin to slide up her stomach, stopping just short of her breasts. Sae broke the kiss once again.

"Is this okay?…I want to make you feel good," said Sae.

Makoto's insecurity concerning her chest was flaring, but she would have to face it eventually.

"Yes…if you don't hate them…"

Sae looked at her sister in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? They're perfect! You have nothing to worry about, sis"

"Are you sure?"

Instead of answering vocally, Sae took Makoto's new bra off, revealing her milky white breasts. Sae began to slowly kiss them, slowly making circles around their perimeter. She wanted Makoto to feel loved, to feel _desired_. The stimulation caused Makoto to groan.

"Ohhh…sis…."

Sae looked up at Makoto as she planted another kiss on the side of Makoto's right breast. Her eyes were unfocused, clouded with lust, her head slowly tilting from side to side, dazed by the combination of the pleasure and also by the surrealness of having her sister lovingly kiss her breasts.

Sae took one of Makoto's pink nipples into her mouth, applying a light amount of suction.

"Whoa! Ohhhhh….Mm!"

Sae thought that Makoto's reactions were adorable. She begun to lightly tease Makoto's other nipple with her hand. Makoto's breathing was beginning to grow labored, the stimulation on her sensitive breasts being new to her.

Makoto's hips began to involuntarily buck slightly underneath her sister, a feeble attempt to release the tension still growing from her womanhood. Sae noticed this and slid her other hand down to Makoto's pussy, and judging by the wetness, this was long overdue.

Sae teased her at first, slowly tracing circles around Makoto's trembling womanhood, this caused Makoto to let out whimpers and whines.

"What's wrong, sis?" Sae asked.

"…You're teasing me,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what would you like me to do?"

Sae couldn't hide the playful look of victory she had on her face. She had Makoto right where she wanted her. Makoto looked frustrated, but then resigned, her desire superseding any feelings of pride.

"I want you touch me…down there,"

"Down where?"

Was her older sister really going to make her say it?

"My pussy…I want you to touch my pussy okay?" Makoto said sounding defeated.

Sae kissed her.

"Of course, my love"

Being called 'love' sent shivers down Makoto's spine.

Sae grabbed the crotch of Makoto's underwear, moving to the side and exposing her most special place. Sae kissed Makoto once again, then her neck (being careful to not leave any marks), then each of her breast. She finally kissed her toned stomach and arrived at her pussy. She blew lightly on it and watched Makoto seize up.

"H-hey! I thought we were done with teasing…"

Sae laughed at Makoto.

"It must have slipped my mind, sorry,"

To make up for it, Sae began to lick her impatient little sister. As soon as her warm tongue made contact, Makoto screamed in pleasure. Sae felt guilty, she had no idea how much her teasing riled Makoto up.

"Oh my GOD, sis…that feels so nice,"

This encouragement made Sae redouble her efforts. She would alternate from kissing Makoto's lower slips to licking her clitoris. She then would flatten her tongue and slowly lap at Makoto from bottom to top. This made Makoto's body tense up and writhe uncontrollably.

Sae then began to lightly suck on Makoto's clit, this especially made Makoto yelp. Sae felt Makoto's entire body tense up before she felt her hand on her head.

"Um…sis?"

Sae ceased her ministrations.

"Yes?"

"Um, I think that…something's coming,"

Sae giggled.

"Well if you're that close just let me fini-"

Makoto cut her sister off.

"There is something I want to try, well…it's something I've always wanted to try w-with you,"

Sae was intrigued. She sat up and Makoto scooted closer to her, now sitting up as well. Makoto began to interlock her legs with Sae's in such a way that their pussies were only inches apart.

Sae's eyes widened.

"Oh, now I see what you wanted,"

"Well, I want to make you feel good too sis," said Makoto, "and even more than that I want you to be close to me… and for you to hold me…"

Sae was silent. Makoto looked panicked.

"Yeah this was a dumb idea, just forge-"

Contact.

Sae pressed her pussy against Makoto's and began to rock her hips. Almost in relief, Makoto melted into her older sister, moving her hips in rhythm. Makoto hugged Sae tightly as their womanhoods met.

"Ah! This is it! This is exactly-Mmph!-where I wanted to be, sis!" said Makoto.

"M-me too, sis…I've never f-felt so good…Oh!" said Sae, obviously in pleasure.

Being in such a tight embrace, Makoto's breasts were enveloped by her sister's, and it felt heavenly.

"Open your eyes, Makoto, I-I need to see your pretty eyes,"

Makoto opened her eyes, still rubbing her pussy against her sister. She looked at her sister, drenched in sweat but still as gorgeous as ever. The sight was intoxicating.

Sae's breath was getting heavier. She began to tighten the embrace around Makoto, holding her just like she wanted to be held. This only made Makoto's moans grow louder as the friction between them increased. Makoto knew that she was getting close.

"Ah! S-sis…could you…please say that y-you still love me?" The last part of her request being barely audible.

Sae could see the tears welling up in her sister's eyes as she made her request. The sight made Sae's heart break. How could she have let things get so bad that the love she had for her precious sister could be questioned?

Well, it didn't matter. No matter what, she would have to rectify this.

Sae began to hold Makoto even tighter, driving her hips into Makoto's with even more intensity.

"I still love you, Makoto, I will never stop loving you!"

Makoto felt her heart sore at these words. She could feel her pussy nearing climax.

"Again…please say it again!" Makoto yelled in pleasure.

"I love you!"

"Again!

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

With each 'I love you' Makoto felt the dread that accumulated in her heart due to the falling out they had dissipate.

Makoto felt tears stream down her burning cheeks, and she could see that Sae was crying too.

This time however, they were tears of joy and love.

"I love you, sis!"

"I love you, Makoto!"

And with that, the two sisters each had a mind-bending orgasm.

For the first time ever, Makoto's mind went absolutely blank.

No more worries or stress. The only thing that remained was the feeling of love she felt for Sae.

Sae was no different. The climax she had was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was as though her heart had climaxed as well.

Makoto's embrace around Sae loosened, her arms falling to her sides. Makoto's body had gone entirely limp. With the last of her strength, Sae gently lied down on her side, taking Makoto with her.

The sisters were now laying on their sides, staring at each other in a dreamy bliss.

Makoto's eyes were nearly shut, her red irises just barely peeking out. She looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. She was smiling.

"Now that is a sight that I missed," said Sae.

"Well, you can see it a lot more if we continue to do stuff like this" Makoto said playfully.

Sae smiled and kissed Makoto on her forehead.

"Of course, now let's get some rest,"

Makoto snuggled into Sae, nuzzling her head into her older sister's chest.

Sae began to stroke her younger sister's head.

"I love you so much Sae," said Makoto, now half asleep.

"I love you too, Makoto"

Then, the Nijima siblings had the most peaceful sleep they had ever experienced.


End file.
